


Anything

by Xennariel



Category: Grim Aria, Original Work
Genre: Banter, Dare, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Realization, OCs - Freeform, Surprise Kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Xen has a sore back and makes the mistake of saying she'd give anything for it to feel better while Loki is within earshot.





	Anything

Xennariel groaned and stretched her back, reaching her arms toward the stars that glittered above her. She stood on her rooftop deck, looking out into the dark forest just beyond the backyard. Loki sat in one of the high backed armchairs behind her, reading a book and sipping on a can of soda.

“Damn,” Xen grumbled. “I don’t know what I did, but my back is killing me. I’d give anything for this to stop hurting.”

Loki looked up from his book, raising a brow at her statement.

“Anything?”

“Yeah, anything. This is the worst!”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Loki closed his book, placed it on the little table between the two armchairs, and stood, walking over to Xennariel as she continued to try to stretch her back out. She stiffened briefly when he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. Before she could ask him what the hell he was doing, he cracked her back and she yelped in surprise. Turning to yell at him, she opened her mouth and froze. Her back didn’t hurt anymore. Blinking, she looked up at him and frowned at his smirk.

“What the… how did you know to do that?”

“My dad wanted me to be a doctor, remember? It’s what I’ve been studying since I was a kid.”

“Oh, right…”

Loki stared at her expectantly.

“So you said you’d give me anything, right?”

Xennariel gaped at Loki, her mouth falling open.

“I… yeah I guess I did say that.” Xennariel sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine, fine, what do you want?”

Loki contemplated that for a bit, walking back toward his chair. He turned to look at her with a grin. Xenariel did not like the expression on his face. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what he was about to ask for.

“Kiss me,” Loki finally said.

Xennariel raised her brows and blinked in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Loki shrugged and his infuriating grin only grew wider. He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. Xen wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

“I mean, I understand if you _can’t_ do it. I’ll just pick something else–”

In the blink of an eye, Xennariel was in front of him, her knee up on the side of the chair next to his leg. His eyes widened in surprise when she leaned down and kissed him, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence and silencing him.

He hadn’t been completely serious with his request. He figured she would take it as a joke and refuse him, but she was always full of surprises. Would he admit he’d thought about kissing her more often than he probably should have? Hell no.

Just as Loki slowly closed his eyes and started to lean into it, Xennariel pulled back.

The realization that he was disappointed she ended the kiss so quickly hit him like a ton of bricks and he swallowed thickly. Xennariel didn’t seem to think anything of it, though. She huffed and walked off, grumbling something about him being annoying and how unbelievable it was that he dare say she couldn’t do something.

The French windows leading back to Xennariel’s room slammed behind him, but Loki didn’t turn. With eyes still wide, he reached up to touch two fingers to his lips where they still tingled from her kiss. He licked his lips and knew he wouldn’t be able to forget the way her lips felt warm and soft against his own. That was going to be a problem.


End file.
